


Niall Painting

by harryhanlon



Series: Harri's Styles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Nail Painting, cute shit? idk, im not sure if that's my tag for her it's kind of late, nothing really happens sorry, transgirl harri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harri can't reach her toes and Niall just wants to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea once so then i wrote it haha

Harri brought her knees up to her chest and craned her head to see her wiggling toes. “This isn't working,” she huffed and angrily twisted the cap back on her purple nail polish. She let her knees fall to each side and stared sadly at her unpainted toe nails.

“What's wrong babe?” Niall said as he turned away from the football game he was watching. She frowned harder and inhaled sharply.

“Well! I can't reach my toes comfortably to paint them and I can't wear my new sandals with bare toes,” she explained. Niall opened his mouth to respond but Harri continued. “I also don't have money to go get them done because those shoes were kind of expensive plus what if they don't have a colour that goes?”

Niall looked confused for a moment until his face cleared and he exclaimed, “I can help!”

“What?”

“I could paint your toes. That's all you need right? Someone else to do it? I could do it!” he said proudly. He grabbed the bottle and shook it around examining the contents. “How does this work then?”

Harri blushed and stuttered out a response, “I mean if you want I could, um,” she swallowed her nervousness, “Yeah I could give you some tips.”

Niall noticed her hesitance and put a stabling hand on her calf. “Hey if you don't want me to help I won't. Just tell me what you need.” Harry took a moment to relax then smiled and nodded. “Okay so how do I start?”

“First, shake the bottle to make sure it hasn't settled.” They could hear the small metal ball inside rattling as Niall shook it furiously. “Now, pick which toe you're gonna start on. I'd suggest the big one cause there's more space for a beginner,” she smirked.

“Okay, got it. Do I just go for it then?” he asked, already unscrewing the top and taking the brush out. A huge glob of polish fell from the brush tip and dropped on the upholstery of the couch. Harri grabbed a paper towel from the stack she had for this very situation.

“Yeah. Just start in the middle from the base of the nail and drag it to the tip.” She watched as Niall followed each step and successfully painted a stripe down the center of her big toe.

“Eyyyy! This is easy!” he cheered and excitedly continued swiping nail polish on the surface of Harri's nail. He finished quickly but left purple on her pale skin and polish pooling on the sides.

“Not awful for your first time,” Harri complimented and allowed him to continue. She could clean off the excess in the shower later. They fell into silence with Niall concentrating and Harri enjoying the feeling of being cared for. This didn't happen much outside of her paying the people at the nail salon. Her bliss was interrupted by Niall switching feet and clearing his throat to ask a question.

“Why do you do it?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like nail polish and that. I get that it's like a girly thing but why do you?” he clarified.

Harri paused to think about it. She'd never considered why outside of it just being one of those girl things she felt like she should do. “Sometimes it helps me feel more feminine if I'm not feeling great, I guess. It makes me look cute too,” she batted her eyelids. “At the end of the day it's just nice isn't it. Especially now with you helping me.” She knocked her knee against Niall's closest elbow. He smiled and focused on finishing the middle toe before he asked another question.

“Can I try?”

“You're already trying,” Harri replied.

“I mean like, on me.” Niall looked up to gauge her reaction.

“Of course!” she nearly squealed. “What colour do you want? I can do a clear coat or something very light! They're just in my room I can go now if-” She tried to stand but was stopped by a firm hand on her calf. Niall gestured to the two bare toes he had left to paint and she settled down as he went on. “Should I do your fingers or toes?”she asked faux casually.

“Fingers, my feet are a bit rank,” Niall revealed.

“If it's gonna be out maybe we should do clear?”

“Nah, this one is right here. It's fine.” Harri conceded the shade would look good with his tone.

“Okay. I'll shift and put my feet on the floor so you can put your hands in my lap,” she planned. Niall wiggled his eyebrows at her but she shut him down. “No funny business with wet nails! It ruins too easily.” Simple maneuvers over, Harri made quick work of Niall's nails with a practiced hand and technique learned from her older sisters. He watched her, fascinated by the way polish barely touched his skin.

“I can see why you like this. It's kind of fun.”

Harri looked up for a moment and smiled, happy her boyfriend was enjoying himself. “Doing designs is more fun but I usually leave that up to the professionals.” She gestured briefly to her own acrylic nail tips that she'd had for nearly 3 weeks. The polish on Niall's fingers glistened wetly as she finished doing them and left them to dry.

“We match!”

“We do,” Harri giggled. She kind of wished they could do this all the time as they settled into a tentative cuddle, arranging their unruly limbs to ensure the safety of their wet nails. “You're great,” she said. “I mostly love you.”

Niall pretended to look touched until he got hit in the shoulder with Harri's forehead. “I mostly love you too.”


End file.
